Unusual
by BananaCountess
Summary: Usagi has been acting unusual lately, and its causing Misaki to worry. ((VERY fluffy. This was sitting in my documents for awhile and so I figured I'd publish it since it seemed legit, AkihikoXMisaki))


Misaki knew something was wrong.

Usagi had become oddly distant lately, and it bothered him. Not in the romantic way of course, but just because they had known each other for a while. Romantically. Oh god, there really was no way in his mind he could avoid thinking about Usagi without connecting their being together. So he guessed he could say they were… dating. Not like he would ever admit these thoughts to anyone else.

When Misaki had returned home from shopping one evening, he saw something. Something sparkling. It was only for a second, but it disappeared as soon as he saw it. Usagi was looking up at him, slightly startled, which was unusual for him.

"What was that?" Misaki asked.

"What was what?" Usagi replied, trying to be oblivious.

"I saw something in your hand" Misaki pressed.

"You're imagining things, you've worked too hard" Usagi countered.

Whatever, it's not like Misaki wanted to know. Even if he did, there was no way he was going to get it out of the older man.

"We're having soup tonight, I found a good recipe online" Misaki began.

"Sounds good" Usagi grunted in reply, walking upstairs and shutting himself in his room.

Misaki at this point was very truly concerned. He had arrived home after work, and Usagi didn't even try one perverted thing. It's not that he liked when he did this, it was just unnatural of him not to try anything.

"Hey, Usagi!" Misaki yelled up.

"What?" Usagi's muffled voice rang through his door.

"Are you alright?" Misaki continued.

"Fine" Usagi's reply came.

"Alright…" Misaki replied, before going back to the food.

"Misaki" Usagi suddenly asked, opening the door.

"Yeah?" Misaki replied

"I want to take you somewhere" Usagi said, taking Misaki by surprise.

"Well that depends" Misaki started, "Have you finished your manuscript?"

"I've done all my work" Usagi answered, but even if Misaki had pointed that out as a complete lie as his work had started yesterday, he would end up going anyways, so protesting was pointless.

"After dinner" was Misaki's reply, and Usagi smiled before shutting his door once again.

_What is he doing up there… _Misaki thought to himself before shaking it off. It was better not to disturb Usagi, or it could end with ravishing. Maybe Usagi had decided to hold back today, which made Misaki happy he was trying.

When Misaki had finished dinner, he presented it into a bowl, and called out for Usagi to come down. After several minutes, he eventually did. Misaki lifted an eyebrow at his strangely formal attire.

"What's with the get up?" Misaki asked as Usagi began to eat.

"We were planning to go somewhere last time I checked" Usagi said after he swallowed his soup.

"Well where are we going if I have to dress like that?" Misaki asked.

"You don't have to dress like this, just me" Usagi replied.

"Where are we going?" Misaki asked again.

"It's a secret" Usagi finally said.

"Alright then…" Misaki let it go, eating his soup.

The rest of the dinner was silent, not really an awkward silence, more like a patient silence. Finally, Usagi finished his meal, and Misaki was dressed, and soon they were sitting in Usagi's red sports car.

"Can I know where we're going now?" Misaki asked.

"No" Usagi deadpanned.

Misaki let out a sigh and leaned against his seat, eventually falling asleep. After a while, Misaki woke up, and found the car parked.

"Where are we?" Misaki asked, still slightly drowsy.

"The forest" Usagi replied, and Misaki realized there was no road.

"USAGI! WHERE'S THE ROAD?"

"About two miles back" Usagi replied, "Now get out of the car, we need to walk a bit"

"…Fine" Misaki agreed, and set out on the walk with Usagi.

It wasn't very long before they reached a clearing, and it didn't seem particularly interesting to Misaki, until Usagi directed his attention to the sky.

Dozens upon millions of fireflies were in the sky, and there were more stars in the sky than he had ever seen. Misaki Turned to Usagi, who had spread out a blanket on the floor, and was sitting, looking up. Misaki found himself sitting down by Usagi, and the taller man put his arm over Misaki's shoulder.

"Misaki, I love you" Usagi suddenly said out of the blue.

Misaki didn't reply, he felt that making some snarky remark wouldn't fit in. Usagi turned to Misaki, grabbing his chin, and pulling him into a kiss. Misaki was a little panicked, but didn't really do anything. When Usagi pulled away, it became clear Misaki's face was very red. Usagi nodded, and at first Misaki was confused when Usagi told him to stand up. However, it became clearer to him when Usagi went to his knee.

"Usagi…." Misaki muttered, eyes widening.

"Misaki…" Usagi said, pulling out a small box from his pocket.

"Misaki, would you… Marry me?" Usagi asked, opening the box to find a ring.

Misaki stood there for a few moments, thinking through everything that had been happening. The sparkling thing he had seen this morning, Usagi avoiding him, it all made sense. Usagi was preparing to propose to him.

"Isn't this illegal?" Misaki finally said.

"I'll find a way" Usagi pressed. "If you're not ready, I'm okay with that, but I am definitely not going to let you get away with it for long"

Misaki didn't really need to think about this for long. He may have been a little young, but he still loved Usagi regardless of how much of a pervert he could be.

"I guess" Misaki mumbled, looking at the ground.

"You didn't say it right" Usagi grunted.

"What?" Misaki snapped.

"Its 'Yes' or 'I do' either one is fine" Usagi explained, making Misaki red in the face.

"Fine! I do!" Misaki blurted.

Usagi let out a huge grin and tackled Misaki to the ground, kissing him passionately.

"Usagi! We're in a field! Now is not the time!" Misaki protested, Usagi looking up at him.

"So when we get home then?" Usagi said, sitting up.

"…fine" Misaki muttered, Usagi scooping him up bridal style and dumping him in the car.

"You better not be expecting me to make some kind of cheesy speech" Misaki said on the way home.

"Oh I don't expect it. I _require_ it" Usagi said, still very happy.

"I'm going to have to tell onii-chan…" Misaki muttered.

"He won't mind, as long as your happy. You are happy right?" Usagi asked.

Misaki didn't respond and sank lower into his seat.

Usagi pulled over the car and leaned over him.

"Right?" Usagi repeated, coming dangerously close.

"…I… I'm happy" Misaki finally said.

Usagi's smile widened, and he quickly kissed Misaki before continuing down the road.

When they finally got home, Usagi made one final comment before dragging Misaki upstairs.

"You are definitely going to wear a dress"


End file.
